That Awkward Moment When:
by Shippments4ever0725
Summary: A lovely little handful of one-shots full of Faxy humor and romance! This is my first fanfic, and I'd love to hear what you think of it! K Plus just for a little bit of suggestive material. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Your Mother Assumes The Worst**

**Hey y'all! First time writer here! Even though I've been reading fanfic for about 2 years, I've never gotten an account due to the fact that I've had to hide it from my mother whenever I wanted to read (She's not exactly a fan of some of those M rated ones... Even though I personally don't read them). Even now, I am sadly, pathetically using my friend, AlmostFamous75,'s email account and computer. Well, enough of my tragic and emotionally scarring backstory; Let's get to the Faxness!**

**Disclaimer: Do YOU think that James Patterson would be using his friend's computer to type this? Or better yet, do you think he'd still be living with his mom? Nope, I didn't think so... So it goes without saying that I do not own Maximum Ride... or Fangy-poo here, or anyone else.**

* * *

Max PoV

Sunlight streams into the living room in brilliant beams through polished floor-to-ceiling windows, warming Mrs. Martinez's house as I lay splayed out on the couch, surrounded by fluffy pillows, and listening through my cobalt headphones to some song- I don't know what it was called, or anything about it, except that it was on Fang's IPod, which I may or may not have not-so-discreetly stolen. Of course, being Maximum Ride , the kick-butt, winged, mama bear machine, of course I'm not wasting my time basking around in the sun and laying around half-asleep, but still, when my me-time, the only me-time I've ever had, may I add, is rudely interrupted by a deep voice behind me suddenly shouting "Boo!" I immediately jump up, startled and frightened, and assume attack position, ready to kick butt from here to hallelujah. Of course, when I see my ruthless attacker, I pause.

"FANG!"

I cry out in a strange mix of fury and relief, at my mischievous best friend... boyfriend... Oh who even KNOWS what we are anymore! As he looks up at me, suddenly a huge, mischievous grin cracks across his normally so-serious face, exposing pearly white teeth as he collapses to the floor, cackling hysterically.

Wait... Fang? Cackling!? HYSTERICALLY!?

As I suppress a grin of my own, he slowly chokes out between giggles (Giggles!?) "Payback for stealing my IPod!"

Of course, he didn't sound very vengeful chuckling on the living room floor...

"Now hand it over!"

Hand it over? Oh no, he do NOT just go there...

I shriek shrilly, "PAYBACK? For an IPOD? You interrupted the only time I've taken for myself in years- Let alone scared me to death!"

And of course, Mr. Cocky Genius here just had to a snap a sarcastic comeback at me after that one. "Scared you!?" He exclaimed, with a dumbfounded look of fake awe stretched across his face, "WOW! I scared the great, and POWERFUL Maximum Ride!? A peasant like myself!?"

And that's when I boiled over and attacked.

And also the exact moment when my mom, Mrs. Martinez, decided to waltz into the living room, just in time to witness me jump on top of a grinning Fang, and his attempt to soothe me- a deep, delicious, passionate kiss.

And of course, because this is MY LIFE, she jumps to the very worst possible conclusion.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" she squeals in shock. "Just WHAT do you and Fang think that you are doing!?" "In my LIVING ROOM!?"

I'm puzzled for a moment- What is she talking about...?- but with one glance at Fang's face, beet red but split with a wider, more mischievous grin now than before, I know EXACTLY what this looks like to her, and the blood rushes to my face as well in humiliation.

"MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS Becomes a Typical Morning**

**Hiya everyone! XD Thank you so much to all of you wonderful people who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed- You helped motivate me to, yes, update again- and MUCH sooner than I had planned. I would also like to ESPECIALLY thank my friend (I Beta for her) AlmostFamous75 for directing readers to this fic, as I am I brand new author. She currently has a story In-Progress in both the Maximum Ride and Hunger Games fanfics- and they are fantastic! If you have time, check her out- you won't regret it.**

**Also, as an answer to my first guest reviewer, yes the rest ****of the flock will DEFINITELY be featured- I mean come on, let's be honest, I don't think I could write much of anything funny without Iggy! Or the rest of the flock, but ESPECIALLY IGGY...**

**I feel that I need to, as well, further explain that each chapter title was designed to, of course, outline the plot of the chapter, but also to complete the title into a sentence. For example, in this chapter, the chapter title is "THIS Becomes a Typical Morning", but can be read as "That Awkward Moment When THIS Becomes a Typical Morning".**

**You can expect reliable updates from me about once a week, maybe before if I'm *coughcough* motivated... again, up until I run out of good enough one-shot ideas to publish! At that time, I'll most likely keep this fic In-Progress, in case I have a stroke of genius once in a while and want to update sporadically. Wellll then... On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Well... I seem to recall we've already been over this... Check Chapter 1 if you are truly curious as to if I own The Maximum Ride Series.**

* * *

Fang PoV

It was just another typical morning with The Flock; Fang trudged downstairs with silent footsteps as he held in an enormous yawn, squinting his eyes at the uncomfortably bright rays of sun that already filtered in through the windows. Of course, as it was just another typical morning living with Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and of course, Total, who would never let you forget that he was there too, Fang was once again forced to wake up all of the way quite prematurely.

"FANG!" Nudge squealed, glancing up from her phone and rapidly moving thumbs to look at him, and then leaping up from her place lounging on the sofa altogether. "FANG!" She squeaked once more, bounding in his direction and stopping to perch right beside him, an excited grin stretching from the corners of her mouth to consume her entire body in a single beam of bright, bouncing, wide-eyed elation.

Wherever Fang was concerned, it was far too early for any normal human being to be so happy. But then again, he smirked, none of them were fully human beings at all, and he was certain that he couldn't be the only one that saw Nudge as the least normal of them all- and that was saying something seeing that "them all" included a 7-year-old mind reader and a kid named for his farts. A small smile touched his lips as well at the thought, and he raised one eyebrow in question to the cause of her exuberance.

Regrettably, she took that as her cue to begin one of her signature breathy rants, this time subjected on (Oh goody!) a new boyfriend.

"Oh! Oh, ok, so, so I just got a text from Spencer and OMG he was a like "Nudge I think I like you" and I was just about dying- I mean, like, I THINK I LOVE HIM, so..."

Before Fang could find himself too firmly roped into yet another unwanted, and VERY uncomfortable girl talk (trust me, you only need to go through that once...) he nonchalantly brushed past Nudge, who had paused this episode of "How Many Words Can YOU Fit Into 1 Minute?" long enough to spot Angel, still clad in pink footy pajamas, rubbing at her eyes and clutching her teddy bear, Celeste, as she descended the stairs, flanked by Total, delicately pawing his way down after her.

"ANGEL!"

Fang felt a small pang of guilt as he sauntered towards the kitchen and AWAY from Nudge-Poor Angel...- but he brushed it off; after all, she was a girl too, therefore she would CERTAINLY enjoy Nudge's...well..."Nudgieness", far more than he would. However, as he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by yet another...Interesting...scenario. Max, looking as beautiful as ever, despite the maniacal grin that adorned her face (Well... Actually that look was more than a bit creepy... *shudder*), and the snarls in her long bronze locks that she hadn't bothered to brush out, held a large blueberry pancake between her teeth, and her expression clearly showed that she wasn't planning to let go. Wait, no- he knew that look; she wouldn't let go if the pancake magically came to life and ripped all of her teeth out of her mouth... Iggy (Of course...), held the other end of the pancake, also with his incisors, his untidy blond hair indicating that he and Max had probably been playfully (Or not so playfully for Max at least...) fighting over the pancake before. Wait- BEFORE!? Fang knew Max and Iggy both better than anyone, and could certainly conceive them both worming their ways into a serious showdown over pan pancake (ESPECIALLY one of Iggy's homemade blueberry), but HONESTLY, how long could a flimsy little sheet of cooked batter POSSIBLY hold up to two kick-butt, self-trained assassins!?

Fang was suddenly thrown from his current train of thought when his wandering eyes landed on something that puzzled him even further- there was an ENTIRE other plate of fresh blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes piled high sitting, untouched, on the table that the two hadn't even noticed! Holding back a chuckle, Fang grinned and began inching his way, painstakingly slowly, past Iggy and Max, who held her opponent in a headlock and was attempting to scoot her way over to where the pancake had fallen onto the tiled floors, and towards the plate that held what seemed to him, exhausted and practically starving, the closest to heaven he would ever get. He paused to inhale the sweet, tart scent of blueberries that perfumed the room, and then greedily snatched a pancake off the top of the stack and prepared to shove the steaming little slice of heaven down his throat.

He never got the chance.

"Fang..." Max echoed behind him, her voice dripping with a deadly rage, "Hand over the pancakes."

His hand paused only inches from his mouth, the pancake drooping from between his callused fingers. The poisonous look (Over a PANCAKE!) that marred Max's beauty (Or did it only make her more attractive...) was more than enough to make anyone collapse with laughter- even Fang. Therefore, that was exactly he did. Needless to say, Max didn't quite appreciate that... And he was delivered powerful kick that knocked his head, with a resounding crack, onto the granite tiling that decorated the kitchen floor.

* * *

Fang awoke with a groan and a pounding headache that threatened to burst his skull like an overripe watermelon. As he squinted up from the cold, hard, tile to the blinding ceiling lights positioned above him, he heard Max's voice from above him exclaim, "Wait- Gazzy! He's awake! Gazzy NO!", and a putrid stench filled his lungs. He sat up, too quickly, and black spots danced before his eyes as he coughed and spluttered at the rancid odor. "GAZZY!" Max shouted again, placing her hand on Fang's shoulder, those warm, deep brown eyes boring into his in concern.

Gazzy, who stood to Fang's right, shrugged with a mischievous smile, his rosy cheeks and the evil twinkle in his bright blue eyes making him look quite the impish little angel. "Oops..." He grinned "innocently" up at Max, and, met by a blank stare, skipped out of the kitchen, along with Iggy, Nudge, and Angel, who first wrapped her skinny arms around him and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Rubbing at the spot where his head had collided with the floor, Fang sighed, wryly thinking to himself "Well, I suppose I should have known better than to mess with Max's food...". He chuckled cynically to himself, and then staggered to his feet, only to run into Max, who held a plate piled high with pancakes smothered with butter, and a jug of syrup, almost causing her to topple backwards. Fang's hand agilely darted out to catch her wrist before she could go tumbling, and drew her in close. Max smiled up at him, but as soon as their eyes met, Fang knew something was wrong- Max's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Max?" Fang questioned tenderly, "You do know that it's fine, right? I'm fine, and it's not as if I haven't been knocked out many times before."

Max exhaled slowly, looking away, seemingly staring at nothing, as her tears quivered on the edge of spilling out. "Yes.", she finally responded, staring back at him. "But...", her voice trembled, "I was just so afraid- so afraid, while you were lying there, that you really were hurt, or even...dead. And... And it was MY FAULT!" Tears streamed down her face now, as she buried her head in his chest, sobbing. "I just didn't want to lose you." She stared back up at him and sniffed, gazing into his eyes, as she whispered, "I CAN'T lose you."

Fang stood in silence, unsure of how to comfort her, or respond, for a moment, and then are plied shakily, "Hey, well, no harm done- just another typical morning."

Wait- THIS was a typical morning!?

Max grinned up at him, and wiped the last traces of teardrops from her eyes. "Fang..." Her expression hardens, as if she is steeling herself. "Fang, I love you." Fang felt a kind of warmth within him grow, consuming him, as he gazed at his best friend, his true love, and he slowly dipped her down for a kiss, gently, tenderly pressing his lips to her blueberry-stained ones.

"Then again," he mused to himself, lovingly folding Max into his embrace. "For a typical morning, that is, this one really wasn't so bad at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all!

I'm just checking in to apologize for being away for do long! I have had quite a bit going on in my personal life and ended up just not having time for this fic, sadly :(, for the past month or two. Also, I have some good news; I have much of what was filling up so much of my time out of the way now, and I'm officially back! Make sure to keep a look out for the next chapter; you can expect an update very soon! In addition to this, I'll now be taking requests and suggestions for one-shot chapters via the Reviews page, and I'll do my best to honor your ideas in an update as soon as I can, as it will be first-come, first-serve. I have some morals and standards that I personally would very much like to abide by, so please be free to suggest chapters with cursing or inappropriate material, just know that I'll decide myself whether it not to use your ideas, with discretion. Thank you all so much for sticking with me, and as a new author I would value and treasure any and all reviews, be they formed of praise or critique alike, as I can use all help that I can get, and need to know what mistakes I've made to learn from them! Love you all!

Shippments4ever0725 3


End file.
